Anastasia "Shasta" Kanomi Wolfbane
Appearance :Shasta is slender. Her long, jet black hair matches well with her eyes, which are so dark brown they almost appear black, as well. Street Clothes :Her usual attire is a black tank-top with a black miniskirt, and knee-high black high-heeled boots. The boots are made of leather, and very tight around her calves. The miniskirt is a soft yet durable material, ending in ruffles that come to about 4 inches over her knee. Her tank-top is made of the same material, though being looser than her skirt and long enough to hang down past the waistband of her skirt. Uniform :For her uniform, Shasta puts on a long, sleeveless black coat over her normal clothes and goes out like that. She's really not all that picky. Personality :Unlike her sister Luna, Shasta is very emotional, although she only exhibits rage around her sister. When not around her sister, Shasta acts like any other teenage girl, with smiles, laughs, and pleasant conversations, and her temper rarely shows. But when she's in a fight or around Luna, her temper bursts out every minute. This specific anger comes out due to the burning jealousy Shasta harbors toward her twin, and because Luna honestly doesn't know who Shasta is nor why Shasta has declared a rivalry against her. It just means that Shasta's true rival is the Luna she knew back home on Demmorae, and not the Titan Nightstar. Powers and Abilities Agromancy :Shasta has powers over plants, so she is able to control trees, flowers, and (her favorite) vines. This means she can accelerate their growth rapidly, and manipulate their movement without having to touch them. This comes in handy when she's manipulating thorny vines. Her range is a mere 20 feet, so she tends to remain around vegetation or risk being caught powerless. Weaknesses :Fire, ice, and electricity all harm her plants. Fire can burn them to a crisp, ice/frost freezes them and kills them, and electricity can be sent all throughout the plant and voids her control over it. Plus, electricity can void her control over plants completely if Shasta herself is hit while using her powers. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Shasta comes from the planet Demmorae, although she lived most of her life there. Shasta had feelings for Jak, a childhood friend of her sister, who had feelings for her twin Luna. One day, as the sun was setting, Shasta found the two in deep conversation, in which Jak accidentally let slip that he was desperately in love with Luna. Shasta snapped and attacked them both, sending Luna into a month-long coma and Jak into despair and fury. This only pushed Shasta further from her family, even when Jak refused to admit that Shasta had been the one who had attacked them. :Two years after the incident, at 13, the twins lost their mother in a very suspicious accident on the night when all five of Demmorae's moons were in sight. Shasta had actually been out of town on that night with a few friends of hers, and was completely innocent despite her sister's accusations. The suspicion was justified; Shasta was very detached from their family and had on numerous occasions threatened to do away with all of them. So when Mika was found lifeless in the shade of Sakana, the Tree of Life, fingers of course pointed at Shasta. :She came to Earth to escape the suspicion, only to find Luna had followed her a year later. Shasta came across her twin within months of Luna's appearance on Earth, fully prepared to kill her should the other girl try to take her back to Demmorae. But Luna seemed to have lost her memory of her home planet and life before joining the Titans, and merely brushed off Shasta's attacks and threats. Shasta, shocked at not even being recognized by her twin, was sent into a rage and declared Luna her rival, even joining the Brotherhood of Evil to cement the rivalry. HEADING #1 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE HEADING #2 ---- :HISTORY DESCRIPTION HERE List of Character Appearances *APPEARANCE #1 *APPEARANCE #2 Character Also Mentioned In: *Calling All Titans Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Shared NPCs Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Demmorae Category:Demmoraians Category:Agromancers Category:Titans Together